


Disruption in the routine

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breakfast, Crying, Dinner, F/M, Happy Ending, Hugging, Kissing, Performance, Television, Waiting, Warping, anxieties, phone texting, routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: When you fall into a routine, the slightest disruption can make your mind wander to bad places.
Relationships: Anon X Spinel
Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483190
Kudos: 7





	Disruption in the routine

>Spinel and Anon had been living together for two weeks now, and the pair had settled into a routine of sorts. The first thing they'd do when both of them were awake was tell each other how much they loved each other, sharing a kiss with smiles and giggles. Spinel didn't always sleep during the nights, but she always stayed in the room, lying next to Anon and holding him in her arms, feeling the warmth of his body against her own. The pair took turns on who made breakfast in the mornings, Spinel favored making pancakes and bacon, topping the pile with sweet syrup, while Anon usually made scrambled eggs, sausage, biscuits, and gravy for them to share.   
>Once their breakfast was eaten, Spinel and Anon would get ready for another day of working, Anon heading off to his office job, Spinel heading to the warp pad to go somewhere to put on a performance for adoring crowds. The pair would hold each other tight as they shared a goodbye kiss, then part ways, Anon driving off into Bayberg, Spinel heading to the warp pad they hadn't quite connected to the house properly yet.   
>The pair hadn't quite lined up schedules well enough for Anon to go with Spinel to meet the Diamonds yet on the days she went to visit them, but it was something they were both intent on making happen soon. Spinel had told Anon that before he meets the Diamonds, he should meet some of her other Gem friends beyond Bismuth and Biggs Jasper, that it would help prepare him more for the shock of meeting the Diamonds if he saw more gems first. Anon wasn't sure he got the big deal, Biggs and Bismuth had seemed friendly and fine to him, he couldn't imagine these Diamonds would be much different. But for his dearest sweet taffy, he'd meet her other friends first, to make her feel more at ease and go at her pace.  
>Today, their routine went mostly like normal. Spinel had cooked Anon a breakfast, shaking things up a bit by making some hash browns and sausage, with a side of scrambled eggs. The pair had shared breakfast together, Anon commenting on how delicious it was like he always did, the pair getting ready for the work day before partaking in their morning kiss and goodbye, both of them looking forward to when they'd be finished working and get to spend the afternoon together once more.   
>Spinel had her routine timed out perfectly to match when Anon usually came home from work for the day. She decided to hit up Korea today, finding a wide open plaza nearby a large red arch, with two statues on the top that resembled strange one eyed bug monsters. Spinel smiled as she started pulling objects from her gem and setting them onto the ground around her, pulling out a microphone last and speaking into it enthusiastically, in the language she heard the locals speaking. One of many perks of being a gem was being able to pick up on and speak languages fast, her first months on Earth had been spent learning all the languages she heard being spoken in the areas she visited.   
>"Come one, come all, and behold the Spectacular Spinel's suspenseful special show!" She spoke out in glee as she stretched her arms out and waved them around in the air to gather attention.   
>The crowd Spinel had attracted was small at first, a dozen people pausing as she started picking up objects laid out around her and juggling them into the air. As she added more objects to her act and started stretching her body out and performing tricks while still juggling, more and more people were starting to gather around her, cheering and clapping, smiles on their faces as they enjoyed her jumps through the hoops she was juggling, staring in awe as she used her feet to kick more objects into the air to add them to her juggling circle.  
>The crowd really started getting into her act when she started making loops with her arms and body, and sending items through them all before the objects came to her hands once more to be tossed into another loop around. Spinel took notice of the time on one of the clocks she was juggling, and grinned to herself. It was almost time for Anon to come home.   
>"Ladies and gentlemen, time for the big finisher!" Spinel shouted out to the crowd as she started enlarging her left hand and accumulating items within them. With a huge toss, she sent the items up high into the air, the items spreading out as they flew up. Spinel giggled as she coiled her body and sprung up into the air after them.   
>Her hands started shooting out, grabbing items one by one as she and her items started falling back to the ground. As Spinel gathered the items, she quickly stashed them in her gem, doing a few twists with her body as she fell with extra flourish. By the time she landed, the only items left were her megaphone in her left hand, a cane in the right, and a top hat that had been resting on the ground during the whole performance, with a sigh that said "tips go here." fixated upon the hat and written in a dozen different languages. "Thank you for watching, I hope you all enjoyed my performance. If you liked what you saw, please, add some money to the top hat." she spoke enthusiastically through the megaphone before stashing it and the cane in her gem.  
>Some people had already tossed money into the hat before Spinel's performance was done, but now the crowd was dispersing, many of the people stepping up to the hat and adding bills and coins to it with smiles on their faces and brief words of thanks to Spinel. Spinel in turn thanked everyone that gave money to her for her performance, making sure they knew she appreciated it and had fun.   
>When the last of the crowd dispersed, Spinel picked up the top hat with a grin, pulling out a moderately sized plastic bag and dumping the cash inside before she stashed the bag and the hat into her gem once more. "I'll have to get the currency adjusted some other time, can't keep my beloved waiting!" Spinel thought to herself as she stepped quickly towards the nearest warp pad. She was looking forward to being in his arms once more, to kissing him and telling him how her day had gone, listening to him talk about his day, and then sitting down with him to do something before dinner. With her making breakfast in the morning, it was Anon's turn to make dinner tonight.   
>Spinel couldn't help but giggle as the warp pad activate and carried her into warp space, her body becoming weightless for a moment and helping her feel extra giddy for another wonderful evening with her Anon. "I wonder what we should do? There's a new game we've barely played, but some nice cuddling and reading sounds good too, we have a new series we wanted to start together." she thought to herself, then smiled wider. "It'll be fun no matter what we do."  
>The warp pad at Spinel's and Anon's shared home lit up, the stream touching the pad moments before Spinel herself landed upon it. As the warp stream faded away, she stepped off the pad enthusiastically, her feet squeaking as she rushed from the pad to the front of the house.   
>Much to her surprise, Spinel noticed that Anon's car wasn't parked out front yet. "That's strange, it's not like him to be late.....maybe he got held up in traffic? Yeah, that's all it is, he'll be home soon." she thought to herself as she reached into her gem and pulled her set of keys out, unlocking the door and stepping inside. With her beloved still out, she couldn't get into the new book series or the new game, and thus her choice was limited to playing an older game, reading an older book, or watching something on TV while she waited.   
>After a brief moment of thought, Spinel settled on watching a TV show, something she could switch off quickly when Anon did get home so she could hold him close, kiss him, and ask him how his day went like she always did. Still smiling, she started flipping through the channels, briefly pausing and wrinkling her nose at Crying Breakfast Friends before moving on. "I don't know how Steven stands that show, it's too depressing."  
>Soon she settled on a comedy adventure show, about a young girl suddenly thrust into a world of demons, and finding out the demons are more caring than the neighborhood she had grown up in, but still needing to get back to her own world to reunite with the one she loves with the demons following behind her and helping her out along the way. There were some sad parts in the series, but overall the show was one of her favorites to watch, with or without Anon.   
>As one episode passed into two, two into three, and three into four, Spinel's mind started to wander, she started taking more and more glances away from the TV screen and towards her phone and the door. A growing sense of dread was building up within her. "What.......what's taking him so long? He should have been back by now, or at least called or texted me. He always let me know when he'd be late before......."   
>Spinel glanced at her phone nervously for a moment. "Do I send him a text? I'm worried, but......what if he thinks I'm being too clingy? What if he thinks I don't trust him? Or.....what if he doesn't answer it? No, no, calm down, he wouldn't think that, he loves me.....he's probably just lost track of the time! Yeah, that's it."  
>Spinel swipes her screen to unlock the phone, her hand shaking a little as she types out a message. ["What's going on? Normally you message me when you're late. Is everything okay?"]. She hesitates for a moment before sending the message, watching the little wheel rotate for a few seconds before it indicates it was sent.  
>Spinel stares at the screen intently, waiting for any response at all, or for a notification the message has at least been read, the TV still on in front of her. As the minutes tick away, Spinel's uneasiness grows. There's been no change in the status of the message, no indication that Anon has read it yet, no reply, no call back, nothing.  
>Spinel starts falling apart as the minutes turn into an hour. Her phone is sitting open in her lap now, her hands on her hair. "Why isn't he answering? Why hasn't he called? Why isn't he home? What's going on, this has never happened before, what's happened to him?" those thoughts repeat in her mind as she stares intently at the screen, the TV has been turned off now, she doesn't want to miss her phone ringing or chiming. She wants to answer it immediately when her Anon gets back to her.   
>An hour has turned into three hours. Spinel is now tugging at her hair hard with her right hand, tears running down her face as she paces around the living room, holding her phone in her left hand gently, now whispering her thoughts aloud. "No no no, why is this happening? What's going on? Why hasn't he called me? Why hasn't he texted me? Why didn't he answer my call when I tried to call him? What if.....what if something bad happened to him?! What if he's hurt somewhere?! What if......what if he abandoned me?! What should I do?! Should I....call someone? Should I go look for him?"  
>Strands of Spinel's hair are starting to fall to the ground now. She's about to head to the door to go out looking for her beloved boyfriend, when she hears the doorknob rattling. Her heart skips a beat, a mix of fear and excitement as the door opens. Standing in the now open door is her Anon, looking a little more tired than usual, and holding a pizza in his hands.   
>Tears welled up in Spinel's eyes once more as she rushes over to him, carefully wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in close. "Aaaaaanooooon! Where were you?! Why weren't you answering your phone?! I was.....I was s-so w-worried something bad happened! I was worried you'd left me!"  
>Anon gently strokes her hair with one hand. "Sorry my sweet taffy, I forgot my charger at home this morning and my phone died, then I got held up a few extra hours finishing up an urgent account that needed balancing for a big name client. I'm so so sorry I worried you."  
>Spinel sniffled into Anon's shoulder as her worry faded into relief. "Please.....please don't do that again. I.....I can't st-stand not kn-knowing what's going on."  
>Anon smiled "I promise my love, I'll get a spare phone battery soon so it never happens again. I promise, nothing can keep us apart. I'll crawl back to your side if I have to. I won't abandon you."  
>Spinel stopped crying, wiping away her tears with her stretchy arm. "I....I love you. S-sorry for.....for breaking down like this....."  
>"I love you too. Don't worry, it shows me how much you love me. C'mon, let's have some pizza, then we can do whatever you want the rest of the evening. I got your favorite toppings."  
>Spinel can't help but smile playfully. "Did you? Even the pineapple?"  
>Anon groaned a little. "Yes, even the pineapple, on half of it."  
>"Fair enough. Thanks sweety."  
>With that, Spinel's worries had completely faded away. She felt a little silly for doubting her Anon now, but was secretly glad he'd be getting a spare battery for his phone. The pair enjoyed a nice meal of pizza together before cuddling under the covers with a book to read together. Both of them were happy they were finally able to spend the evening together.


End file.
